creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HopelessNightOwl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mirrored Closets page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 12:26, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey brotha...I don't understand the ban for the day. I was just making structural edits, nothing more. CTstoriesCTstories...RAD! (talk) 17:15, April 8, 2014 (UTC)CTstories Structural edits can still be unnecessary tampering. One of your structural edits ended up screwing up the entire page and making it a massive wall of text. I know you didn't mean to but that just proves my point that you shouldn't make unnecessary edits to pages that don't actually improve it in any noticable way, especially if you do it on a bunch of pages at once making it easier to not notice what you are actually doing. The very definition of point-gaming is making a bunch of edits that aren't necesarrily harmful but aren't really beneficial either "nothing more". Whoever added that new achievement track clearly wasn't thinking at all when they did it as it was basically inviting people to blur the lines between legitamate editing and point-gaming. If I hadn't gotten rid of that track, you wouldn't be the only one to make these structural edits on all these pages, which could have easily led to a lot of pages being messed up by constant edits and reversions by well-meaning users. And by the way, you know you can still use your message wall even while under ban? There wasn't a cohesive plot to this story that qualifies it as a standalone story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:46, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Pasta is no Good Without Sauce I've noticed that you recently posted a pasta that you categorised as a Reddit Pasta, yet you neglected to mention its source, which is the original writer. I kindly ask you to correct this. The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 08:27, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Writer's Showcase I fixed it up for you, Here's the link. The issue was that you were adding < and > on each line which was breaking the template. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:36, December 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: PotM Good catch, I messed it up. The voting is for the pasta that will be featured next month and the nominations are for the month after that. Thanks for letting me know! MrDupin (talk) 14:44, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Excuse me, would you happen to know the format to the by user template? Cleric gave me one that didn't work. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 03:23, December 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: A user Thanks for bringing it to my attention, much appreciated! MrDupin (talk) 02:30, December 26, 2017 (UTC) A Heads Up! If you want to mark a pasta for review, you need to do so by adding a template. Simply adding a category doesn't cut it, as it doesn't describe why should the pasta be reviewed, and it isn't obvious enough. The Star is falling '-' Greet the First Dawn! 09:03, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi, I've seen you around the wiki lately and saw that you're quite knowledgeable in many aspects. I also saw that you made a story not too long ago as a micropasta. It turned out to be one of my favourite micro pastas infact. Anyway, I had a small favor to ask. Very soon I'm going to upload a new story I've been working on to the writers workshop. It's a journal pasta, and that's something I'm not too experienced in. I was wondering if maybe when it's done you could check it out? It shouldn't be too long. Excuse any grammar mistakes in this message, types on a tablet Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 05:39, December 30, 2017 (UTC) The micropasta is letter to the editor Icydice RE:Vandalism Thank you for bringing this up to me. The situation has been handled accordingly. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 10:51, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Gratitude It has come to my attention that recently, you've been rather active on wiki by categorising pages and marking them for review or deletion. I wish to thank you for this, as it has made my new job easier for the moment. Keep up the good work, lad. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 01:08, January 2, 2018 (UTC) RE:Template question As a matter of fact, there is. It is called by-reddituser and is made by entering and then simply writing in the name. I suggest to view some Reddit Pastas to get a better picture. If there is anything else, or if you have more questions, hesitate not to ask me. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 11:12, January 6, 2018 (UTC) RE:Showcase Page Done. The thread has been removed. Thank you for the heads up, and please let me know if something else needs to be done. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 04:10, January 11, 2018 (UTC) RE:Vandalism Heya, Ethan. The warning was issued because the user made multiple, successive edits, with little to no creative quality, and the fact that he did so on a M4R article makes it all the worse. Furthermore, some of these edits were rather radical. As for the guy that actually vandalized the page: thank you for bringing this to my attention. You are free to issue the warning yourself, and if a block is to be made, let me of some other admins know (Slosh and MrDupin are here most often). Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 22:58, January 20, 2018 (UTC) RE: Licences Hey Owl. Sorry for the late response. First and foremost: no, I am not British. However, in schools here, English is taught by British rules, and after 12 years of learning it that way, it kinda got stuck to me. My reasons for this are nothing more than the protection of my work (not like anyone would want to steal it, but still; doesn't hurt to be safe). As far as I know, you don't need permission of an admin, just go ahead and protect your work if so you want. As for pros and cons... most of it is covered on the licences page. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 01:36, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :It's in the link I left on Nox's page if you're looking for answers. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:42, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Just a heads-up Hey mate, I've noticed you recently added a foreign story marked for review. We have an entire category for stories written in other languages, called AltLang. I don't blame you for not being aware of it though, it's pretty well hidden. And honestly, I think the wiki should accept English only stories one day. ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 02:08, February 7, 2018 (UTC) :Well, Empy and Nick (WhyAmIReadingThis) used to be the people who took care of the stories related to that category, along with me. They used to patrol the Spanish stories, while I did quality control on the Portuguese ones. It's great that you M4R them either way though, because I had to delete a lot of stories in that category. They were mostly translations of blacklisted pastas. :Unfortunately, I cannot help with that particular one, and I'm not sure if any of the other admins can either. It doesn't seem to be an obvious story for deletion though, so I think all we can do is rely on translators for now and the admins' judgement. And regarding the other Spanish wiki, yeah, I think it exists, or existed. So does a Brazilian Portuguese one. They're not that active though, so some people would rather post here. ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 03:17, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Hi owl Hey Hopeless. I'm making a 4,500 word story for a contest on this wiki and I'll probably post it tomorrow. I'm in the process of proofreading but I'm almost finished with the draft. If you want you can click this link in about ten minutes to see the most updated version. I'd consider it much better than most of my stories and there is quite a bit of dialogue as well. Just leaving it here incase you want to read it and give a final opinion http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:605063 --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 21:51, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Hello there! I was wondering if you would like to join the CP Wiki discord server? If si here's the link. https://discord.gg/NMAQJg --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 02:39, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Credit How do I credit myself on my pastas? Digitama (talk) 01:01, February 19, 2018 (UTC)Digitama RE:Reddit What do you mean I added a reddit template? And no the story is posted just here I made it up as I wrote it. Digitama (talk) 01:17, February 19, 2018 (UTC)Digitama Thanks for all the help :D Digitama (talk) 01:21, February 19, 2018 (UTC)Digitama Thanks for the help Hey, thanks for the feedback. I'll be sure to get 7to your story in the ww tommorow. Responding to your feedback, in the original story the A.I had only seen one room, and he escaped back into the internet, not by going outside and running away. I'm not sure about the second idea. It would have its pros and cons like you mentioned, but I'll look into it. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 06:48, February 24, 2018 (UTC) RE:Review request Hi Hopeless, Left you some feedback. Hope it helps. Vngel W (talk) 15:15, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Teleports behind me, "Nothing personal, kid." You were just a bit quicker than me on that last edit. Thanks, by the way, for the help on quality control for this site lately. It's a large job and the admins could always use a helping hand. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:11, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I am new to this site. Is there any problems with my story. I am curious. Bigdiesel1989 (talk) 06:56, April 1, 2018 (UTC)bigdiesel1989 As I Took Only Seconds Review Hello, I would like an explanation regarding my work. This is my first time doing this and I have never had any problems with this. I am curious, why hasn't this story meet your expectations? Bigdiesel1989 (talk) 07:18, April 1, 2018 (UTC)BigDiesel1989 RE: my channel Thanks! Making people laugh is really important to me so it's good to hear that. :) Umbrello (talk) 17:25, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much for the heads up. I'm still figuring out how everything works here. Jdeschene (talk) 04:30, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for the feedback! I always try and give the same amount of effort with narrating each story as the writer did composing it. And I'm sorry for misunderstadning. I'm fairly new to this site and still learning some of the etiquette involved, and I will keep your preferences in mind whenever asking writers permission to narrate their stories. :) A-lot-like-violence (talk) 14:32, April 12, 2018 (UTC) RE: M4R Sweet! Thanks for the update! Vngel W (talk) 19:20, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Comment Removal? Hey there, so I think you alluded to this, but Fergelbe left a snide comment on my story A Sailor's Song in the midst of the big misunderstanding. I've asked him to remove it, but I realize he might not be able to, and it doesn't look like I can do this myself. Can you help? Thanks, also for chiming in on the situation before. Now, hopefully, we can all go back to reading and writing the fun stuff. Best, Jdeschene (talk) 22:34, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Comment Removal Thanks anyway! :-) Jdeschene (talk) 23:07, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Hello, Sandra here. In my creepypasta, Chloe wasn't bullied, she killed herself out of jealousy. Why did you mark my page under the "Jeff" rule. Please explain. I'm messaging this to you in a polite way. The submitter, Sandra Sandra Croscher (talk) 04:47, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi, thank you for editing my story! It was my first one. I'm still kinda new to this site so any tips would be appreciated or if you have any recommendations for stories I should read. Sorry if this message came off a bit awkward. Hopefully I did the signature right? User page Hey, no matter what don't go messing with someone's profile. It's an absolute no no. It doesn't matter if they want their text bold, or comic sans, or whatever. It's their profile, so no touching. ChristianWallis (talk) 08:21, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Got it. Apologies, I was extrapolating from the practice of sanitizing Zalgo text from profiles. Next time I'll leave it alone or talk to staff if a profile really looks problematic. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 08:28, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Blog answer For some reason it's not letting me reply to the blog, so to answer your question, Doom Vroom and I haven't met in real life, but we've communicated off-site. I had mentioned during a conversation on here that I heckled game show contestants and he remembered that when he read that story draft. Raidra (talk) 01:11, May 20, 2018 (UTC) RE: Another Review Request Sure thing! I'll leave my notes when I'm finished. Vngel W (talk) 12:10, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :The dark deed has been done... : Vngel W (talk) 12:27, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :Likewise, it'll have to wait until tomorrow, but I'll give it a look. Raidra (talk) 00:53, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Trolls Next time someone attacks a user and you see it, please let an admin know. It's not something any of us take lightly ChristianWallis (talk) 16:36, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Thank You Just wanted to express my appreciation. J. Deschene (talk) 18:47, June 15, 2018 (UTC) M4R Oops Thanks for taking off the categories on the Boogeyman Rhyme. My first M4R, so of course I forgot. Brain fert! --Kolpik (talk) 06:58, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations, Ye Wee Basterd! Welcome to the wiki staff, Ethanole. Make us proud! Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 03:46, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Congrats on Rollback! Just checked in and saw you hit Rollback! Wanted to give you my congratulations, you’ve contributed so much to this community and it’s obvious you plan to do it much more in the future. They say monsters lurk in the night, (but the real monsters are inside) 21:12, July 27, 2018 (UTC)ArcOfRuin :Wanted to extend my congrats to earning rollbacker and to welcome you to the team! :Vngel W (talk) 03:13, July 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Adding my congratulations too, welcome to the team. ::[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 05:03, July 28, 2018 (UTC) :: You've been limed! :: Congrats new rollbacker. :: The One and only Sandwich Wizard (talk) 12:07, July 28, 2018 (UTC) That Green Sheen Congrats on your promotion. Green looks good on you. --Kolpik (talk) 00:17, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Well Its Just My Opinion Well its just my opion, but i really think Lokintas has some bad issue about Helel. ~~Solonor1987~~ is there a mistake on my creeptpasta ??? Template | body = When they first published the page there was no indication that it was unfinished, it was just an unformatted wall of text. Because of this I opted to put the Quality Standards message up because all it did at the time was violate the quality standards of the site. While I did put it on there to test the template I also reverted their additions because they had basically mangled it to the point that it wasn't useful for anyone. In hindsight I should have then gone on to change the reason to Unfinished as well but that didn't cross my mind at the time. That said, I tagged it appropriately for what it was at the time and only later did it need to be re-tagged as something else. }}